Each channel of a conventional customer configurable network interface utilizes large field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) for the media access controller (MAC) layer and glue, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) or FPGAs for the forward error correction (FEC) layer and standard products for the serializer/de-serializer (SERDES). The conventional architecture enables a fairly rapid time to market for custom solutions, but at a high cost, a large board area and a large power budget.
OC-768 devices will be fielded in wide area network (WAN), storage area network (SAN), and local area network (LAN) applications. A fast time to market is desirable in all the applications. However, each application can have slightly different configurations. For example, in the WAN application, each optical customer can utilize a proprietary forward error correction (FEC) algorithm, while in the SAN application different manners of packet filtering can be desirable on each channel.
It would be desirable to provide a platform that is rapidly customizable for the portions of logic that vary between the WAN, SAN, and LAN applications.